Rather Feel Pain Than Nothing At All
by Souless Sacrifice
Summary: My first mpreg story  if you don't like yaoi, then don't read this. Junpei X Kouichi
1. A new life

_**Chapter One: A new Life**_

"Ahhh… Junpei…. " the raven haired boy moaned as his lover nipped at the soft skin of his neck. Yes… Junpei, but now he was a little different than he was before the digital world four years ago… His body was more muscular now, making him look way more attractive. The boy loved him no matter how he looked… The brown haired teen positioned himself between his lowers legs, about to just fuck him mercilessly. Kouichi froze, putting a hand over his mouth and jumped on the bed and ran into the bathroom that was near his bedroom.

"Kou-chan? " Junpei asked, sitting up on the bed. Real mood killer… his lover leaving to go throw up in the middle of making love. 'Is something wrong? Are you sick?" he questioned, walking into the bathroom after slipping on his blue boxers. He could hear Kouichi throwing up in the bathroom and opened the door slightly. "Kou-chan… are you okay?" he asked, blinking twice as he watched his beloved.

The raven haired boy nodded slowly, looking up at Junpei. "Yeah… I'm fine now…" he muttered, rising to his feet.

"But you've been throwing up for the past few days, what's wrong? You don't seem sick at all!"

Kouichi walked pass his love, pulling him by the waist line of his boxers. "Just shut up and fuck me." He muttered, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong" he shot back.

The raven haired boy rolled his blue eyes, stopping at the small table near his window, picking up a glass of wine he and Junpei shared earlier... well the brown haired boy was the only one who drank some. Kouichi took a sip form the liquid before spitting it back up in the cup, realizing it was alcohol. Junpei gave him an odd look at his actions, and the younger one gave him a nervous smile. "Well… u-um… that's how the French drink it" he lied, with a nervous chuckle. Junpei raised an eyebrow at the excuse, and tilting his head slightly to the side. "Jun-chan… maybe you should just go… I wanna be alone…" he mumbled, pointing to the door. _I shouldn't just kick him out of my home… he's just trying to help… but I want him to know when I'm sure…_ he had thought to himself with a small sigh escaping his lips.

'Fine…. Bye Kou" Junpei muttered, after slipping on his clothing. He gave his lover a kiss goodbye then left his bedroom. "I love you, Kouichi" he whispered, heading back home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kouichi… are you sure you took the test right?" Izumi questioned the next morning, as she sipped coffee with her friend in a small café. She moved a lock of her hair away from her face, wondering if Kouichi took the pregnancy test correctly.

"I pissed on a stick. How many ways are there to do that?" he asked, with an annoyed expression. He took the plastic bag Izumi offered him that had another test, "fine I'll piss on another, put if it comes out positive you're the one telling Kouji!" he told her, walking over to the bathroom.

"T-tell K-Kouji?! " Izumi asked herself, picturing how Kouji would react. "No! I don't wanna die!" the blond exclaimed, earning herself some stares form other customers in the café.

Kouichi came out a little while later, with a small smile on his face. "Izumi-chan! Izumi-chan! I'm pregnant" he said happily, as the rest of the customers stares at him as well.

Izumi's face lit up, and had a big smile on her face "I'm so happy for you Kou-chan!" she exclaimed, but yelped when Kouichi grabbed her by her shirt collar. "Kou…."

"Happy?! How are you happy? I'm pregnant!! As in gonna have a baby! Where is it gonna come out!? It's not coming out of my dick so it'll come out of my ass! How can I push something the size of a melon out of something that's meant to push out a thing the size of a grape!!!" the raven haired male shouted out of panic. 'How am I gonna tell Jun-chan?! Huh?! Men don't get pregnant!! We have no vaginas! How did this happen?!!!"

Izumi stared at her friend, blinking a few times. "Calm down… and men can get knocked up… I don't know how but it happens… and I think it'll come out of your ass…." She replied with a smile on her face. "Congrats… you're gonna be a mom"

Kouichi shook his head, sitting back down in his seat after releasing Izumi. "No no no no no! We used a condom! I can't be knocked up! I'm on seventeen! My mom would freak!" he yelled, forgetting they were in a public place.

"Well your pregnant! Condoms only work 97 of the time…"

"What?! THEY SHOULD PUT THAT ON THE BOX!!!" Kouichi screamed, taking out a condom from his wallet. He mouthed the words as he read them, "oh… well I'll be…" he mumbled, seeing that Izumi was right.

"Who's the father?" Izumi asked out of no where. "I would love to see how your baby would look like!"

"Junpei of course! He's the only one I've ever slept with!" Kouichi responded, rubbing his stomach. "It would be beautiful…I know that much…" he whispered with a gentle smile on his face. "How would Kouji react when I tell him?" he asked Izumi.

She shrugged at the question, and tilting her head slightly as she watched Kouichi for a moment. "…I'm not sure… maybe how you did but a little different" the blond said with a grin on her face.

He nodded slowly and let out a small sigh, 'Yeah… guess you're right… " he muttered, then stared up at the ceiling. _I'm glad…. I get to have your baby Junpei…. But you're so dead next time I see you…._ He thought, a little pissed that he would have to go through all that pain… and worry at where the baby would come out….

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

This is my first mpreg story, inspired by KouKou13's story. - Well I know the first chapter is a little short, but I'm just writing this out of my boredom xD


	2. Mocking Bird Don't Sing

_Chapter Two: Mocking bird don't sing _

"_Hush little baby don't say a word…Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird… and is that mocking bird don't sing… Mama's gonna by you a diamond ring… and if that diamond ring turns brass… um… uh… crap how did it go…." Tomoko sang, forgetting the lines that came next. "Kouseeei, what comes next! They won't go to sleep and I don't know the rest of the song!" she exclaimed with a small sigh._

Kouichi somehow was able to remember his mother trying to sing that song… it was funny to him that she couldn't remember the words. He rubbed his stomach slightly; he has gained a little weight in the pass month…. But it was a little hard to notice. '…Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…. And if that diamond ring gets broke… Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat… and if that billy goat don't pull… Mama's gonna buy you a cart and a bull… And if that cart and bull turn over… Mama's gonna buy you a dog names Rover...And if that dog named Rover won't bark… Mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart…. And is that horse and cart fall down…. You'll still the sweetest baby in town…." He sang to his unborn child, finishing the part of the song his mother couldn't.

"Kou-chan? Were you singing?" Tomoko asked, looking over at her son that who was sitting down on his bed. "Why a lullaby for a baby?" she asked with a small smile as she took a seat on a chair near her son's bed.

Kouichi took in a breath, might as well tell her… "Mama… I'm… uh… pregnant…. "He whispered, wondering how she would react.

Her eyes widened at her son's confession, "As in… 'gonna have a baby?'" she asked, staring at her son's stomach. "Since when can guys get knocked up? Oh dear gooood…." She muttered, rubbing her forehead. "Didn't you use a condom?!"

"They're only 97 percent affective mama…"

"WHAT?! THEY SHOULD PUT THAT ON THE BOX!!!"

"They do…."

Tomoko left the room, rummaging through her dresser and pulled out a box of condoms. "Oh…" she muttered with a small sigh. 'Well… I take it you're havin' the baby, huh?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Izumi…"

"So it's gonna come out of your ass?" she asked with a snicker.

"Mamaaaa!! I don't wanna think about that!!! I don't wanna shit my baby out!" he exclaimed, looking over at his mother.

"Oh hush, honey. I was only kidding…" Tomoko chuckled, sitting back down in the seat. She poked her child's stomach, looking at it curiously. "Well I wonder if it would turn out to be an adorable baby like you… or if it would have a twin…" she mumbled with a smile.

Kouichi gave his mother a confused look, "twin? Why would you say that?" he asked all because he and Kouji w ere twins… that didn't mean he was going to have twins.

"Twins run in our family, silly. Your grandmother had one, and her mother before that. I had one but he died during birth" she stated simply, giggling at Kouichi's blank expression.

"Twins? NO way! I'm not having two! That's crazy!" he shouted, before rising to his feet and walking off. "I'm swearin' off sex for the rest of my life…" he muttered, mostly to himself as he walked out of his bedroom.

---------------------------

'Pregnant? As in 'gonna have a baby'?" Kouji asked, noticing the eye roll from his brother. Kouichi sighed, it was the third time he heard that line… including when he himself said it. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? GET RID OF IT!!" he shouted, at his brother, literally making Kouichi fly out of his seat.

"Ow…. Kouji! You're gonna have a new niece or nephew! And I'm keeping it even if ya don't want me to!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"What? You can push a baby out of your dick! And how can a guy get pregnant?! We don't ovulate last time I checked… wait… is Takuya gonna knock me up?!" he shouted, looking at his stomach. 'No! I am so not havin' his baby!"

Kouichi rolled his eyes as he watched his brother panic, and chuckled quietly. "Silly Kouji…" he giggled, with a small smile on his face. "Takuya won't knock you up if you're careful enough… Junpei and I didn't really be careful enough"

The younger twin looked at Kouichi, slightly confused. "You weren't? How so?"

The older teen shrugged, sitting down in a chair and rubbed his stomach. "Well with Junpei… it was just raw… animal sex-"  
"TO MUCH INFORMATION!!!"

"Fine, we were too caught up in the moment…. So my life was changed 'cause Jun-chan buys the cheapest condoms he could find" he said with a chuckle, watching the other for a moment.

The other boy's eyebrow twitched, staring at his brother. "And you're not getting rid of it?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Well if ya don't want me to have it, pray for a miscarriage!" Kouichi responded, "I'm gonna be a mama… err… papa? Mapa? Whether you like it or not!"

"I think your gonna be a _Mama_ since you're the one who's knocked up" Kouji answered to his brother's confusion. "And fine, y'know you're wrecking your life… you're seventeen and somehow pregnant…"

The pregnant teen rolled his eyes, and then walked over to the kitchen. "Anywaaaay…. Where's dad? I wanted to tell him too! Mama took it well" he stated, taking a popsicle out of the freezer and popped it into his mouth after removing the wrapping.

"He's out with our step-mom; you shouldn't tell him… he might not take it well…"

"Well I think he'll notice when my stomach gets as big as hell!" he shouted sarcastically, continuing to lick the popsicle. "Yumm…." He muttered with a cute smile. "Kouji-chan… come on" he stated, pulling his brother by the wrist. "Remember we're gonna go to the mall with everyone else! And plus… I need maternity clothes… "

Kouji rolled his eyes as he followed his brother when he mentioned the maternity clothes _never thought I would hear him say that…._ He thought with a small sigh, and then nodded slowly. "Alright… let's go…" he mumbled as he was led out the door.

-----------------------

"Jun-chaaaaan!!!" Kouichi shouted, waving at his love. "Junpei my loooove!" He added, running towards his lover and tackle hugged him. Junpei let out a small chuckle at his love's actions, and held him gently.

"Hi, Kou-chan…. Are you alright? You're never like this…." He muttered, nuzzling his lover's neck with his nose- causing him to let out an adorable giggle.

"Just felt like embarrassing Ji-chan, "he replied, pointing to his brother who looked completely embarrassed at the moment. "Hmm… my personality's getting fucked up because of this kid…. I'm crying too much…and getting angry way to easily…. And happy out of no where…." Kouichi mumbled, "and I feel siiiick now…"

Takuya walked over to the raven haired teen, putting a hand over his slightly swollen stomach the touched his forehead. "Yup, you're pregnant" he said sarcastically with a small chuckle.

Tomoki tugged on Izumi's purple miniskirt, looking up at the blond teen. "Hey Izumi-chan, I just don't understand… why would he sleep with Junpei in the first place?" he asked with a smirk.

Izumi stared at the younger boy for a moment then giggled. "Well… Junpei is hotter than before…. I guess Kou-chan just loves him" he said simply, then turned to the other boys. _I'm happy for you two…. But why am I so jealous?_

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

Yet another crappy chapter from moi! I'm just writing this because it's summer and I'm as bored as hell -- and I have no idea what to write for the next chapter of my other story Well anyway, I'll see ya next time

-Souless


	3. Boy's Don't Cry

_Chapter three- Boys Don't Cry_

He was six months pregnant now, and his stomach had gotten a lot bigger… he was throwing up yet again… This morning sickness really pissed him off a lot of the time. But now… he felt a burning pain in his stomach, it wasn't the baby kicking or something like that… it was something else… but he didn't know what. The doctor said his baby was healthy so he didn't have to worry… "Kou-chan? Are you alright?" Junpei called, he was spending the night with his lover… to make sure he would be alright as needed anything.

"Y-yes! I am!" Kouichi shouted, flushing the toilet after he finished throwing up then walked over to the door and opened it. "Junpei-kun… my stomach hurts…." He whispered, rubbing his swollen stomach.

He wrapped an arm around Kouichi's shoulder then rubbed his lover's stomach, feeling his baby kick. "It's just the baby kicking… see?" he whispered, then kissed his lover's lips gently.

He shook his head at Junpei's statement, "No… it wasn't that… not before…." He muttered sadly, resting his head on the other male's shoulder. "I think I'm going to loose my baby…."

Junpei's eyes widened, then hook his head. "No you won't….Kouichi you'll be fine… and the baby would be fine… please… don't worry about it…." He whispered, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Now come on and let's go to sleep… you need your rest…." The brown haired teen said, sitting down on Kouichi's bed.

"Alright…but I'm going to get something to eat first… be right back okay?" he said with a smile before walking over to the kitchen where his mother was currently at. "Hi Mama…." He said with a smile, he looked through a cupboard not finding anything he wanted. He then walked over to the freezer, taking out a gallon of cookies and cream ice cream and took out a spoon from another drawer and started to eat.

Tomoko took a spoon as well, eating the ice cream with her son. "Kouichi… what's wrong? Are you sad?" she asked with a smile. "You can tell your mama…"

"… I'm unsure if I should have this baby anymore… I'm worried if something might happen to it…" he whispered sadly, taking another bite from the ice cream.

"…honey… you wanted it before… and you can't terminate it now…. Just give the baby a chance to be born, okay?" she replied with a grin. "Hey, If I terminated my pregnancy when I was having doubts you and Kouji-chan wouldn't be here" she said simply, taking a bite from the ice cream again.

"….thanks mama… I'm going to sleep… night" he whispered, then gave his mother a light kiss on the cheek and went back to his bathroom. _Maybe she's right… I'm worrying to much!_ He thought with a smile, thinking that everything would turn out fine now. He crawled into bed with his boyfriend, hugging him from behind and smiled a bit. "Goodnight, my love…." He whispered with a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

_**--------------------------**_

Two months later, Kouichi came back from going out with Izumi. No not on a date, just as friends. Tomoki, Takuya and Kouji stayed with Junpei as the 'women' went out. "So what do ya think it's gonna be? A boy or a girl?" Tomoki asked enthusiastically.

"Who cares" Kouji said plainly, then rolled his eyes at this conversation.

"Oh Kouji! Don't be so grumpy!" Takuya exclaimed with a grin, and then turned to Junpei. "Well? What do you think?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

Junpei chuckled at what Takuya said to Kouji, "Yeah… you should be happy! You're gonna be an uncle!" he added with a big grin. "And I'm not sure…. Kouichi and I have thought of names like Alistair, Alsandare, and Hatsuharu, if it's a boy. I picked the first two names, they're Irish" he explained with a grin. "And if it's a girl, it would be Layla, Manna, or Meili. Well we may change our minds but that's what we picked" he said happily, wondering how their baby would look like. He turned to Izumi and Kouichi and waved. "Sit down, Hun" he said, pointing to an empty chair. Kouichi nodded, then sat down on the chair and put down his shopping bag as Izumi sat down on a couch beside Tomoki. "What did you do today love?" he asked his lover.

"Well Izumi took me to the mall where she bought me the video game I wanted and some baby clothes for our kid. Then we went to this place where they had these amazing… ah!" Kouichi muttered, pausing as he held his stomach for a moment- seeming like he was in pain. "Anyway…" he muttered when the pain stopped, "They had the amazing cheeseburgers and they were so-"

"Kouichi are you alright?! You were in pain a few moments ago!" Takuya pointed out, with a worried expression.

The raven haired teen nodded, "yeah… just these stomach pains that come and go every five minutes"

Kouji's eyes widened slightly at what his brother said, "Oh my god!"

"Relax! We'll just get him some pills that's cure the stomach pain!" Tomoki responded happily with a smile on his face.

"No dumbass! He doesn't have a stomach ache! He's in labor!" he shouted, looking back at his brother.

Kouichi blinked, and then looked down at his stomach. "I am?" he asked, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Jun-chan! You need to take me to the hospital! I can't have our baby on the floor!" he shouted, rising to his feet. "Come on!" he told his friends, starting towards the door.

Junpei nodded, and then ran into the bedroom to grab Kouichi's overnight bag that was packed for the hospital. "Come on!" he said, opened the door for his lover.

"I'll drive!" Takuya demanded, running out of the couple. "Come on Ji-chan!" he told his lover. Kouji followed Takuya, followed by Izumi and Tomoki. OH the baby is coming, this was great! They were all so happy!

----------------------

They had gotten to the hospital quickly, maybe in just ten minutes or so because there was some traffic. Kouichi was now in a wheelchair, squeezing Junpei's hand tightly from the pain of labor. 'Aaaah…. Jun-chaaaaan… it hurts!" he exclaimed, giving his lover a helpless look.

"Don't worry Kou-chan! It'll be over in a little while!" Takuya said with a cute smile as he walked behind them, putting the keys in his pocket.

"Yeah! You'll be a mom soon!" Tomoki added, hoping his friend would cheer up.

Kouji remained silent, watching everyone for a moment. _Something's going to go wrong… I know it…._ He thought, he didn't want anything to go wrong…. Kouichi would be miserable…and he would come to love the baby… he was just didn't want his twin to ruin his live with a baby….

'Oooh! Jun-chan! I think the baby's commin' now!" he exclaimed with a worried look.

"Hello! We need a doctor! The baby's commin'!!" Junpei shouted, as a nurse came to take the raven haired boy in the delivery room. "You guys, I'll come out after the baby's born, 'kay? You'll all see 'em soon!" he said happily, running after his love.

His love was now in a hospital gown, and on the stretcher in the delivery room. 'Alright… time to start pushing Kouichi… ready?" the doctor said in a soothing voice. The older twin started to push as direction, almost crushing his love's hand in the process. "Ah! Now I know where it's coming out!" he screamed, biting his lower lip.

"You have to do better than that!" the doctor replied.

Kouichi let out another scream, a few moments later pushing the baby out. But he heard no screams… no cries…. It was silent. "Doctor…" he panted, "Ishizu-senei… why isn't my baby crying?" he asked sadly, looking at Junpei worryingly. "Hon, what's going on?" Junpei stayed silent, having a shocked look on his face.

Ishizu walked over to the raven haired boy, as the doctors tended to the baby quickly. "Kimura-kun… you're baby… he's… a stillborn"

His blue eyes were quickly filled his tears, staring at her in shock. "No…. no… he can't be…he's not-"

"He was born dead, Kimura-kun…."

The hospital was soon filled with the noise of his hysterical shouting and crying, not believing what he heard. "No no no! He can't be gone! He can't! No! You're lying!" he shouted, covering his face with his hands. He let out another scream, not believing his baby was gone forever now….

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah**_

I know this story seems kinda short, but it's not over yet 3 I think I'll make one or two more chapters. The baby **might** be gone now… you'll have to continue reading to find out 3


	4. Please take me instead

_**Chapter four: Please…. Take me instead**_

"Kou-chan! Calm down! He's dead!" Junpei shouted, holding back his lover. 'Seeing him would only make you more upset!" he added, keeping his hold on his hysterical boyfriend.

Kouichi tried to break free to see his son, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "You don't care about him do you?!! You're not even sad or anything that he's gone!" he screamed, still squirming in his boyfriend's arms. Ishizu let out a small sigh, walking over to the drawer to find a tranquilizer to calm Kouichi down. "NO! Kyoshi-chan!" he shouted, he had already named the baby a week ago… sure he didn't tell Junpei yet, since he thought he wouldn't like the name. But still… he thought it was a cute name for their son. 'Wake up! Wake up!"

"He's dead. He's never waking up" Junpei said simply, making sure he didn't let go. _He's breaking down… I should have made him get rid of the baby when he first told me he was pregnant…._ He thought, letting out a small sigh.

Kouichi finally broke free of his lover's hold, sliding off the stretcher and went over to where his baby was. He was beautiful… he had raven colored hair like Kouichi… the teen opened one of his son's eyes for a moment to see what color it was… dark brown… like Junpei's… the teen leaned in, giving his son a kiss on the cheek. "Wake up Kyoshi-chan… please wake up… please…" he pleaded as his tears fell down onto the baby's face. He froze for a moment, seeing the child move his hand slightly… "Kyo…shi-chan?" he whispered quietly, and then turned to Ishizu. "Sensei! Sensei! My baby! He's moving!" he shouted, with a small smile on his face.

Ishizu and a nurse or two went over to the newborn, seeing if it was alive. "Impossible Kimura-kun… he was born dead!" she exclaimed, as Junpei pulled Kouichi back.

"I told you that you shouldn't see him… we can always have another…" Junpei whispered, kissing along his lover's neck.

"It would never replace our first born Jun-chan… I want Kyoshi-chan…. I want _him" _the teen whispered, biting his lower lip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is going on in there? Kouichi-kun was screaming…." Takuya muttered, scratching the back of his head. "And It wasn't because of childbirth… I know that much…"

Kouji shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "They won't let us in… or tell us anything" he said with a small sigh, looking down at the blue tilted floor. _Nii-san… I'm worried about you…_

Izumi rose to her feet… standing on the chair in the waiting room. "Come on! We should get in anyway! Kou-chan's upset, and if it has to do with the baby we should be there for him and Junpei-kun!" the blond exclaimed, clenching her fist triumphantly, as she hopped off the seat and started to the room. She came back to the waiting room with a doctor holding her by the back of her pink long-sleeved shirt, telling her she wasn't allowed there. "Oh damn… we have to sneak in…" she said with a wicked grin.

--------------------------

"Jun-chan! I told you he moved! I'm not crazy!" he shouted, wanting his lover to loosen his grip on his wrist.

"Kou-chan… you're just imagining things… a child who was born dead can't live at all…." Junpei replied with a small sad sigh.

"No! I didn't do anything that could have killed him! I didn't smoke! I didn't drink! I didn't do any shit that was bad for him!" he shouted, "He has to be alive! They're just something wrong with him! He has to live!"

Ishizu glanced at the two as the nurses tried to help the baby, "the causes of still borns are unknown… you didn't do anything wrong, Kimura-kun…."

Kouichi stayed silent, staring at the floor as a few more tears ran down his cheeks. _This is just a nightmare…. I'll wake up soon and everything would be alright… Kyoshi-chan would be safe in my arms… and everything would be perfect… please….._ He thought, as he sat back down on the hospital bed. "Kyoshi-chan… Kyoshi-chan…" he whispered, _Why did you have to take Kyoshi-chan…. Why not me… he's only a baby…_ he thought, as if he was talking to God right now. _I hate you… I hate you… you took him away… _

_Please…. Just take me instead_

_**Ultra Special Blah Blah Blah **_

Yeah, he's kinda freakin' out right now… well wouldn't any Mama… err Papa…? I'm a little unsure how to end it but I'll just go with the flow D


	5. I love him to much

_**Chapter Five- "I love him to much"**_

_Jun-chan doesn't even seem to care that his baby's gone… did he even want it? I don't know… he seemed so happy when I told him…. Oh I should have just listened to Kouji-chan… I should have gotten rid of Kyoshi-chan when I had the chance… to save myself from all this pain…. But I already loved him the moment I found out…sure I was freaked out and unsure at first… but I still loved my baby…I want him to live… I never even thought I could love someone this much…. I think of love Kyoshi-chan to much already…._

"Kouichi! He's moving!" Junpei shouted at his lover happily, as he shook his shoulder. The raven haired teen snapped out of his trance, and glanced over at the child who was squirming some and making little noises.

He heard a doctor say that it was impossible for that to happen, but now no words could express Kouichi's happiness. 'Kyoshi-chan! Kyoshi-chan!" he said happily as he ran over to his child. The baby was crying now as the doctors tended to him and wrapped him in a light blue blanket. He was allowed to pick up his baby, and rocked him slowly in his arms, "You little shit… you know how much you worried me?" he asked with a small giggle, as the baby grabbed his index finger. "Kyoshi-chan… you like your name?" he asked, then saw the child giggle some at the name. "Uhn… I'll take that as a 'yeah'" he whispered, giving him a kiss on the brow. "Mama's here, hun…" he muttered in a soothing voice.

Junpei walked over to the two, now stroking the infant's hair gently. "Hi… I'm your daddy" he said with a smile, then turned to a nurse who was going to take Kyoshi to the nursery.

--------

"Aww! He's so adorable!!" Izumi squealed as she watched the baby in the nursery.

"Cute! He's so cute!" Tomoki agreed with a cute smile as he watched the baby squirm in the small hospital bed that they used for babies.

Takuya grinned, and then turned to Kouji "Doesn't it make you feel like havin' a baby of our own?" he asked, with a sweet smile as he held his boyfriend's hand.

"Yeah…but am I the one being knocked up?" he asked, turning to his lover with a small smile.

"Well yeah... you're uke, remember?" Takuya replied, resting his head on the other male's shoulder. "to think… we wanted Kou-chan to get rid of it… look how beautiful he is…"

"Yeah… I guess I was wrong about that… I'm glad he kept Kyoshi-chan…." He muttered, looking down at his love.

"Ji-chaaaaaaan!!!" Kouichi called, waving at his brother. "Did you see Kyo-chan? He's adorable isn't he?! Just like his Mama!" he shouted, earning himself some stares from the other patients and their family members. "Mama would be so happy to see her grandson, Ne? And so would Papa! I'm just so happy!" he exclaimed energetically, holding a plushie his lover had bought him a moment ago.

"He's real hyper after eating so much candy a minute ago… and that he's happy Kyo-chan is alive" Junpei explained happily.

Kouji giggled quietly at his brother's energy, "Yeah he is adorable… but mom and dad would probably freak saying 'they're to young to be grandparents'" he said with a smile.

"Yeah… mom would react that way… and I guess dad will too." Kouichi answered, walking over to the window, and watching Kyoshi. "He's so adorable…. " he whispered quietly tilting his head slightly to the side.

Junpei nodded slowly, " I love him to much…"

The raven haired boy smiled at his lover, putting a hand on the glass as he watched the newborn. _Thank you for letting him live…. I can never repay you…._


	6. Just promise to sing

_**Bonus Chapter- Just promise to sing …**_

"Mamaaaa! Kyoshi's being mean to me!" a small, blue eyes boy with raven hair whined as he ran to his parents. He jumped into Junpei's arms, holding him tightly. "Do something, Papa! Kyoshi's a meanie head!"

"Kouhei… "Kouichi giggled, walking over to the six year old Kyoshi. "Now now, Kyo-chan… what have I told you about bullying your brother?"

Kyoshi stuck out his lower lip in a small pout, "But he was trying to take my plushie… and uncle told me it was alright to punch your brother…" he muttered sadly, hugging his kitty plushie tightly.

Kouichi rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Well you learned from the master, eh? But you shouldn't hit Kouhei, alright?" he told him, with a gentle smile.

"Okay, Mama…" the small child muttered, looking up at his mother with his big brown eyes. He raised his arms in the air, showing that he wished to be held- still keeping his plushie in his hands. Kouichi picked him up, cradling his first born in his hands as he walked over to his new husband and other child. "Mama… uncle has a bay girl… can me and Kouhei have a sister?" he asked with an adorable pout.

The raven haired boy's cheeks turned pink as he looked over at his beloved, Junpei chuckled a bit- looking back at the other. "Kou-chan…. How 'bout tonight?" he whispered in his lover's ear, and nipped at it gently.

"Oh Junpei-chan…." He whispered as his face turned red.

"Yay! Nii-san and I will have a sister!" Kouhei exclaimed, with a childish giggle.

"Now… it's eight… it's time for you two to go to bed!" Junpei said with a smile, and then blew a kiss at his love. The two little boys groaned, not wanting to go to bed yet- they reacted like this every single night. They just wanted to stay up with their parents. The couple walked into a bedroom of their apartment, Kouichi laid Kyoshi down on a red racecar bed, tucking him in then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Junpei set Kouhei into a similar bed, but it was blue instead. "Can Mama sing to us? Like he does every night?" Kouhei asked with an innocent smile as their mother nodded in agreement. "Alright….

_konayuki mau kisetsu wa itsumo surechigai  
hitogomi ni magiretemo onaji sora miteru noni  
kaze ni fukarete nita you ni kogoeru noni  
boku wa kimi no subete nado shitte wa inai darou  
soredemo ichioku nin kara kimi wo mitsuketa yo  
konkyo wa nai kedo honki de omotterunda__…" _the raven haired man sang, and Junpei wrapped his arms around his love's waist and held him close. The children fell asleep in the middle of the song like the usually would, and the parent silently exited the bedroom.

"Now…. Time for us to make another miracle, eh Kou-chan?" the brown haired man asked, giving Kouichi a few kisses on his neck. "Jun-chaaaan!" Kouichi squealed, as he was led to the bedroom. "Junpei… I love you…" he whispered as he lay down on the queen sized bed.

"I love you too, Kouichi…."

_**End**_


End file.
